Felicidade
by miateixeira
Summary: One-shot. Severus Snape no carnaval brasileiro.


**Autora:** Mia

**Beta:** Para variar um pouco, Fer Porcel, "A Cara".

**Nota:** Presente de aniversário para Bia Slytherin, minha amiguinha brava do Snapetes e das noites no MSN, num plot maluco de pedra escolhido por ela mesma.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, vocês sabem, é da JK Rowling, e ela não deixa a gente ganhar nada com ele a não ser diversão. Menos mal, né?

* * *

**Felicidade**

Debruçadas na janela do pequeno apartamento, as meninas acompanhavam em alvoroço a festa que rolava na rua. Esperavam o amigo anfitrião acabar de se trocar para descerem para a avenida. Os blocos passavam animados e coloridos, as ruas adjacentes apinhadas de gente.

Diante do espelho na sala, vez ou outra conferiam os abadás, as formas, a alegria.

- Vamos, "meu rei"! Eu quero aproveitar tudinho! – elas mexiam com o rapaz no quarto ao lado, apressando-o.

Quando ele terminou, o bando alegre alcançou a rua, juntando-se ao povo espremido e ruidoso. Rumaram para o Pelourinho para acompanhar a saída dos Filhos de Gandhi, depois iriam atrás dos trios na Castro Alves.

Seguiam embalados pela música derramada no caminho, e logo o casario antigo apareceu, com a ladeira fervilhante, as cores vivas e os turbantes brancos por sobre a multidão.

Elas vasculhavam as aglomerações com olhinhos atentos, em busca de mais um troféu para levar de lembrança. O amigo baiano alertou com ar de entendido:

- Acho que Caetano não desfila mais, não...

- Mas já temos a Ivete! – rebateu a lourinha mais magra. – Tava em cima do trio, mas a Bia deu zoom e a foto ficou legal!

Haviam passado a tarde toda fotografando a festa. Levariam lembranças delas mesmas e de seu amiguinho baiano em pleno carnaval. De vez em quando, uma se sobressaltava animada com a presença de alguma celebridade.

- BIA! Não acredito! Olha ali, naquela sacada! – A amiga indicava com o dedo em riste, duelando verbalmente com a música ensurdecedora. – É ele de novo! O Snape do Harry Potter! Ele tá andando a cidade toda! Hahahahahaha... Veio curtir o carnaval baiano! Hahahahaha... Vamos tirar mais fotos dele?

- Deixa o homem, garota! Tá fantasiado de Snape. Ele deve ser turista! Olha como é branco! Se ele perceber que a gente tá cercando ele assim, vai se amolar! – ralhou o rapaz.

- Cara, meu! Igualzinho! A mulherada lá em Sampa nem vai acreditar! Só falta a capa! Tá todo de preto! E o cabelinho escorrido?! Olha o cabelinho! Igualzinho, meu!

Eles rasgaram o amontoado de pessoas em direção ao velho casarão colorido, na tentativa de se aproximarem mais da figura vestida de preto debruçada sobre o gradil da sacada, absorto e compenetrado, com uma expressão séria, acompanhando a multidão pululante.

Os olhos do homem corriam sobre a rua, capturando a movimentação, seguindo o curso do rio de gente que descia a ladeira numa coreografia cadenciada, até que cruzaram com as meninas de máquina em punho, excitadas e sorridentes, acenando escandalosamente agitadas para ele.

Elas o observaram se retrair constrangido, olhando-as sério e fixamente, murmurar algo que não decifraram e se refugiar nas sombras do interior do quarto da pensão.

- Viu?! O homem assustou! – brigou o amigo baiano. – Deixem ele se divertir como quiser e vamos nós curtir a nossa festa! Tem muita coisa pra ver!

As meninas ainda olharam para trás algumas vezes na tentativa de encontrar o misterioso fantasiado de Snape, mas ele não retornou novamente à sacada. Desistindo enfim da espera, misturaram-se à multidão, embaladas na alegria e na magia contagiante do carnaval baiano.

-------

Por entre as sombras do velho quarto de pensão, Severus observou as meninas desaparecerem no mar de roupas coloridas. O feitiço lançado na máquina trouxa, mesmo que rápida e desajeitadamente, deveria ser o suficiente para bloquear sua imagem filmada. Garantira discrição aos representantes do Ministério da Magia local, e nada mais discreto para alguém como ele do que exatamente uma festa popular, onde uma imensa quantidade de pessoas muito diferentes entre si e fantasiadas se misturavam, preocupando-se somente em comemorarem felizes.

Para ele, essa sempre fora a melhor época e local que ele encontrara para suas pesquisas de substâncias exóticas.

Logo retornaria à Hogwarts, as pesquisas e aquisição dos ingredientes já estavam concluídas.

Retardara por um dia o retorno para poder observar a liberdade e alegria que aquele povo se permitia desfrutar, coisas tão distantes do seu mundo, da sua mente.

Retornou à sacada, mantendo-se encoberto na penumbra que vinha do quarto alugado.

Felicidade. Eles pareciam buscar isso. "_Será que haveria lugar aqui para mim_?"

**Fim**

* * *

Obrigada por estarem aqui comigo, ouvindo meus "causos"! Obrigada também por tudo que quiserem me falar! 


End file.
